


"Asshole"

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: We should buy one of those remote control sex toys, he said. It will be fun, he said.





	"Asshole"

You make a small whimpering sound as you shuffle in your seat uncomfortably and the elderly lady sitting across from you looks up from her knitting stuff to eye you suspiciously for a moment. Her eyes linger on the hand that is placed on the small part of the exposed skin on your thigh, right where your skirt stops, maybe a hand’s width above your knee. You can clearly see how she huffs her cheeks a little, probably ranting to herself about how indecent the youth these days are before she goes back to her knitting. The whole time Sehun, your boyfriend, is sitting next to you, one hand on your thigh, giving the elderly woman the politest of fake smiles.

_Asshole_

You would love to curse at him, or push his hand aside or basically just do anything. But at this point, you are basically afraid to move even an inch, constantly on edge. Out of the corner of your eye, you try to peak at Sehun’s other hand, the one that is hidden away in the pocket of his jeans, maybe toying around with the small remote control that he hides in there. The remote control that can turn off or on the small egg-shaped vibrator inside of you at any random moment, always when you least expect it. Right now it’s off, but that makes the whole thing even worse. Because it could be back on any second, without any warning. And clenching around the thing that moves inside of you every time you shift in your seat definitely does not help to keep your arousal at bay. At this point, your panties are probably completely soaked through and you regret ever having agreed to this.

Let’s try using a remote control vibrator, he said. It will be fun, he said. It will totally spice up our sex life, he said. I bet you’ll love it, he said. I just want to see you all desperate and needy out in public, he said.

_Asshole_

Sehun’s hand slowly creeps up your thigh a little more, fingertips going underneath the hem of your skirt. You slap him away and realise too late that it was a distraction. You can’t stop the mixture of gasp and moan that escapes your lips when the vibrator inside of you is turned on again. The elderly lady puts down her knitting stuff once more and you instinctively mumble an apology about having seen a spider or something somewhere. She’s probably not buying it. You can feel the heat creeping up into your cheeks as you try to keep your breathing normally. How does a normal person even breathe? You let your gaze wander out the window of the train compartment to avoid returning the piercing glance that old woman is throwing you – goddammit, can’t she just get out at the next stop? – and watch the scenery that seems to be flying by. How much longer will this agonizing train ride even last? Agreeing to this in the first place was stupid, but agreeing to try it for the first time on a one hour train ride to visit your family was the worst decision you have made in your whole life so far. It’s already bad enough that by the time you arrive you will be so on edge and soaking wet that you pretty much won’t be able to last through the family dinner. Especially not because you know way too well that Sehun has a habit of rather occupying himself with what’s under the table during those gatherings. Just like he does right now. Running his hand up and down your thigh while that damn vibration inside of you is driving you crazy and part of you is so far gone that you just want to basically rip your and his clothes of and ride him right here and now in front of that stupid old woman and her darn knitting stuff.

You stand up abruptly and almost fall over right away. Moving like that with a turned on vibrator inside of you? Not a good idea. Not a good idea at all. You manage to catch yourself by gripping onto the seat, two pairs of eyes watching every move you make suspiciously. You quickly mumble something about having to use the toilet and then you waddle – literally, this does not even deserve to be called walking – out of the compartment, hoping that there is a toilet somewhere in this godforsaken train where you can get rid of that vibrator and maybe get yourself off before you return and give your boyfriend hell.

Every small step is torture, your wet panties rub against you in the most uncomfortable arousing way and you are almost sure that you are dripping, hell, you can basically feel it running down the inside of your thighs and all you can do is hope that no one will see you in this state. When you finally reach the door to some small and disgusting toilet you pretty much stumble inside. Before you can even close the door behind you and literally collapse a hand grabs it from outside and pulls it open again. Sehun looks at you with a smirk as he enters and locks the door behind himself.

"Are you getting desperate, darling?", he asks and under any other circumstance you would wipe that shit-eating grin right off his face and throw him out, but instead, you pretty much throw yourself at him and whimper one word into the crook of his neck.

_Please_

Because at this point it doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. It doesn’t matter that you are out in public, in a goddamn moving train on the way to visit your family. And it doesn’t matter that people walking by might hear or that some old woman in a train compartment is now alone with your luggage and her thoughts about what these indecent youngsters are up to now. The only thing that really matters is the fact that there is a vibrating egg inside of you and that you are dripping wet and needy and desperate. And Sehun can fix all of that. And he doesn’t need to be told twice.

His hand slips under your skirt while he presses you up against the wall. Fingers skillfully slipping inside your wet panties, pulling out the vibrating toy and switching it off at the same time and tossing it somewhere aside after wiping it off on his jeans carelessly.

"I can’t believe how wet you are, you are almost dripping, were you this wet the whole time? Were you so aroused and desperate for me that you couldn’t even hold it in anymore? It’s only been half an hour. I thought you would make it longer. But you are so needy. Now, what do I do with you?", Sehun mutters into your ear while he unbuckles his belt and lets his pants down a little, followed by his boxers. He doesn’t bother actually taking them off, just slides them down enough for his erection to spring free. He too must have been aroused for a while. Sehun pushes up your skirt and pulls your panties to the side to press his tip against your wet entrance and teasingly press against it.

"Just fucking shove it in already", you curse through gritted teeth to hold back the moan that is building up in your throat.

"What’s the magic word?", Sehun asks, still teasingly rubbing himself against your wet entrance. And you yelp a little, not even able to hold back, tears forming in the corner of your eyes.

"Please, please fuck me Sehun. Please, please, please. Ple-"

He finally pushes inside of you and immediately you stop babbling. Sehun’s dick slides inside easily, almost too smoothly, but you are just that wet. You almost begin moaning the second you feel him fill you up, your walls desperately clenching around him, but he already has a hand covering your mouth while he presses you against the wall even harder.

"Be nice and still, you don’t want anyone to hear you, right? I’ll stop moving if you’re not behaving, so you better try to keep it down", Sehun whispers while he thrusts inside you relentlessly. And you try your best to choke back your desperate moans, tears streaming down the side of your cheeks because of how overwhelmed you are and because how good he feels inside of you and everything is just too much and there isn’t even a chance for much of a build up because you’ve been on edge for half an hour and basically just explode. You come with a small sob, pretty much going limp in Sehun’s arms for a moment and he pulls out immediately to catch you.

"Wow shit, are you okay?", he asks, apparently seriously concerned. And you only manage to continue sobbing and yet nod your head at the same time. Everything is too much right now. But Sehun understands without words. Gently he helps you dry your tears and very carefully cleans around your sensitive era, making sure to touch you softly and yet you squirm at every touch. You will definitely pay him back for this later.

  
  


Almost two hours later you are sitting at the table at your families place, smiling politely as you pass your father the salt. One of your hands is under the table. Slowly running up and down your boyfriend’s legs and you can feel him tense up a little under the touch.

It’s going to be a long night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and with this the exo x reader series is completely reposted onto ao3, thank you very much for reading this <3


End file.
